Munkcast S1 Ep 8
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


_**Munkcast S. 1 Ep. 8**_

"Hello, adoring fans! We are kind of in a rush today, so let's hurry this up!" Alvin said.

"No we're not; _you_ are" Simon corrected.

"That video game will be sold out any second! I NEED it, Si!" Alvin says.

"First question from Munkette007" Simon began.

 _Munkette007_

 _80's Munks: why do you think you mistake J as their mother?_

Plz answer!

"They mistake you as their mom?!" Alvin asked.

"Yeah… chillax, would ya?" J says.

He just sighed.

"They're not here." J said "Should I get them?"

"If you must" Alvin huffed.

J went through the portal.

***CUT***

"We're back and with the 80's chipmunks" J announced.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" asked Theodore (80's).

"Answer the question, babe" J answered.

"Oh okay" Theodore (80's) said.

The 80's chipmunks read the question.

"That's easy. Because we love her" Simon(80's) replied.

"She takes care of us all the time" Theodore (80's) added.

"She's actually the closest thing we have to a mom" Alvin(80's) stated.

"Awe" J hugged and kissed them.

"Would you like to stay or go home?" J asked.

"Stay!" they responded, clapping their hands.

 _Guest_

 _Alvin... What do u like doing with Brittany?_

Alvin smirked and pulled Brittany close, kissing her neck.

"I like 'having fun' with hot-stuff over here" Alvin answered and Brittany giggled.

"If I ever catch you 'having fun' in my room again, you're dead munks!" J warned. "I just got a new mattress."

"What?" asked Theodore (80's).

"Um, nothing… moving on…" J replied.

 _Munkette007_

 _How do u feel when the 80's version chipmunks accidentally call u mommy or mama?_

Plz answer!

"Good. I find it adorable. And it lets me know they love me" J answered, messing up Alvin's(80's) hair.

"Next!" said Alvin, angered with jealousy.

"Are you sure? It's from Alvinette" Jeanette informed.

"God d…" J covered Alvin's mouth.

"Can't you see the three 8-year-olds sitting in front of you?" J asked.

"Boys, go home" J ordered "It's almost dinner time, and I don't want you hear me yell at Alvin."

"Awe… Yes, J. Love you" the 80's chipmunks hugged her and went through the portal.

J uncovered Alvin's mouth.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Alvin!" J yelled and made him cringe.

***CUT***

"Alvin, you are such an idiot! You can't talk about sleeping with Brittany even if it is in code nor can you use language in front of your 80's counterparts! Especially Alvin because he likes to repeat them. Dave would kill me! I'd lose my job!" J scolded.

"Good" Alvin replied softly and everyone gasped.

"What did you just say?!" J asked angrily.

***CUT***

"I'm sorry" Alvin apologized. "I-I just- this is hard."

"What is?" J wanted to know.

"Always competing for you" Alvin answered.

J was about to say something but Alvin stopped her.

"Can we please talk about this later and skip to the hug? We're still on camera and I can't be in tears in front of so many people" Alvin asked and looked at the camera with sad eyes.

J held him with care before setting him down.

 _Alvinette_

 _Miss me? Thought I'd give u a break... Buuuut, break's over! Muahahaha!_

So... Munks: How do you feel when J baby's u? You must tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!

J: why do u baby them?

"Alright, your honor" Alvin rolled his eyes. "I think it's comforting, when I need it, like on the island on Chipwrecked w J, and embarrassing when it's in front of my friends, like in the Squeakquel w J."

"Me too, except I don't see how J expressing her love for us could be embarrassing" said Theodore.

"I've learned not to care what other people think and focus on what _I_ think. And I think… I love J. She always knows what to do or say in the right moment. I love her hugs and- and every goodnight kiss sticks with you until the next" Simon explained.

J giggled and blushed slightly.

"I do it because they let me… and they're so freakin' adorable! I mean come on, is that even a question?" J responded.

 _speedwannabe461_

 _Neat questions. I actually have a few of my own. a. your profile says something about an upcoming Road Chip fic with J in it. Are you actually gonna do that? b. I've always wondered how it was possible for Simon and Jeanette to need glasses. I don't think chipmunks can actually have vision problems. So my question is this: Do they actually need them, or are they just for show. c. what is the best (or largest) thing or things that Theo has ever cooked? Please get back to me on these. You're a pretty awesome writer considering you're a lot younger than me (btw, I'm 15). Keep up the great work, and Keep Drifting Fun!_

"Of course there will be _Road Chip w J_ " J said.

" _Road Chip w J_?" asked Simon.

"Last movie" J answered.

"Oh" Simon says.

 **A/N: It's in progress. And there'll be a MAJOR twist in it. It'll be longer with more songs picked by moi.**

"That next one is soo stupid!" Alvin commented.

"Is that even a question? Asked Brittany.

"Be nice, you too." J suggested "You wanna keep your fans don't you?"

Alvin and Brittany rolled their eyes.

"We do actually need them" Jeanette answered.

"And I see how you'd think chipmunks couldn't have vision problems and they probably can't. But we aren't normal chipmunks. We're talking/ sing chipmunks that are digitally created, according to J." Simon explained.

"That's right" J says.

"The biggest thing Theodore cooked was for thanksgiving; he made the turkey!" Eleanor said.

"It was very yummy!" Theodore noted.

 _CountryGeek8_

 _Question for J, can you name one embarrassing moment with EACH of the Chipmunks? P.S. The Chipettes are included too._

 _Hey. Questions for everyone. 1. Alvin- What is the weirdest thing Brittany EVER said to you? 2. Simon: What is your relationship status with Brittany? (Im not a Brimon fan but im curious) 3. Theodore: Did you ever spend time with Jeanette? If so, what did you do? (Not that Im a Theonette fan but im curious)  
4\. Brittany, when was the last time you pranked alvin and what did you do?  
5\. Eleanor, what do you think of Simon? (not trying any romance with this question) 6. Jeanette, sorry for this weird question, but can you play Marry/Kiss/Kill with the Chipmunks? I probably know an answer, buuut, Im curious...XD_

"Something embarrassing?" J asked. "I got it, but most of these end up in tears."

"Don't, J, please!" Alvin implored.

"I'll do Simon first" J said.

Simon's heart sank and J held him for comfort.

"One time his science experiment failed and blew up in his face. I couldn't help laughing, but he had a total meltdown; God, I felt terrible." Said J, and Simon blushed.

Simon was put down.

"Brittany" J picked her up "Alvin pranked her and filled her shampoo bottle will red dye. She went to school looking like Ariana Grande. She spent lunch crying in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't know that prank hurt you" Alvin apologized.

Brittany smiled at the sincerity in his voice and hugged him.

"It's okay" she assured and kissed his cheek.

"Alvin?" J said.

"I'm coming" he responded and hopped to J's arms.

"Brittany pranked him back, dying every last sweater of his hot pink. Poor baby came home from school, crying hysterically, telling me how he was humiliated and accused of being gay."

J couldn't help but snuggle him.

"Now I want to apologize, Alvin" says Brittany.

"It's fine" he told her, rubbing his eyes.

J held Theodore.

"Ryan gave him a swirlie and humiliated him" she says and Theodore nodded.

"Eleanor farted while kissing Theodore once" J giggled, rubbing Eleanor's back as she played with her pigtail, blushing.

"For Jeanette… Alvin was going to the bathroom in one bathroom and Jeanette was taking a shower in the other. Alvin flushed the toilet and you could hear Jean screaming bloody murder from the real world. I flew through the portal and to the bathroom where Jeanette was to find Simon just staring at her." J said.

"I wanted to see if she was okay" Simon defended

"And you had your eyes glued to her body! Not like it matters now, but this was before you became an item!" Alvin pointed out.

"Next" J rolled her eyes.

"The weirdest thing Britt ever did to me I'm not allowed to say on the show; I've said enough already" Alvin answered.

"Brittany is my friend if that's what you're asking" Simon replied.

"I do spend time with Jeanette. She likes to read to me when Simon's not around" said Theodore.

"The last prank I pulled on Alvin was dying all his sweaters pink. It was mentioned already. That was a few months ago" Brittany says.

"Simon is smart and kind and a good friend" Eleanor stated.

"Thank you" Simon says.

"Oh, I don't like that game!" said Jeanette "Marry and kiss would go for the same person; Simon, but I don't wanna kill anybody!"

"It's just a dumb question! Answer it Jean and you can kiss and marry the same person!" Alvin said.

"Fine! Marry Simon, kiss Theo, and kill Alvin! Happy now?" Jeanette said.

Alvin glared at her.

"Why?!" he asked. "Everyone wants to kiss me! Kill Theodore!"

Theodore teared up.

"Hey! You wanted an answer, you got an answer so don't dump it on Theo. And as you said it's just a dumb question." J scolded, holding Theodore.

"Yeah, well, that's a dumb answer" Alvin retorted.

"Shut up, I'm reading the next question" said Brittany.

 _SoniaBambini18_

 _Have you ever thought about the mixed couple stories that go around the site? Have you ever give it a shot?  
Do you consider to forgive Ian Hawke, cause you know people change?  
Alvin have you ever made something really romantic for Brittany? If you have what was it?_

"NO!" the chipmunks and Chipettes yelled.

"We don't like mixed couples" Eleanor stated.

"We're staying with our female counterparts" said Simon.

"Yeah!" agreed Alvin.

"As for Ian, we have forgiven him because people _do_ change and he helped save Dave on the island" Simon answered.

"Romantic? Sure, I made a picnic with candles and roses by the water. I sang to her for about 20 seconds before she kissed me and it was, like, a 10 minute make out session." Alvin said.

"That's it, guys" J said. "Don't forget to leave for questions in a review."

"Hope you enjoyed the show" says Alvin.

"It's time for you and I to have that talk" J told him.

"But the video game…" Alvin tried.

"Talk first, game later" J said and Alvin nodded.

"Keep on munkin'!" chorused everyone.

* * *

 **Shout-outs: CountryGeek8, speedwannabe461, _Alvinette, SoniaBambi18_**

 **Thank you everyone, keep the questions coming!**

 **X-D**


End file.
